


Hoshi no Turnabout

by Poppila



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Episode 37:Expose Dededewide in the afternoon!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppila/pseuds/Poppila
Summary: Remember episode 37 of Hoshi no Kaabii?(specifically because 4kids kinda flip floped episodes and I refuse to dig through Wikipedia for the English dub's episode number) Well, what if instead of a short debate and the day being saved with newspaper, what if there was a trial? And, a certain spiky haired lawyer and three other pals came to save the day instead?TL;DR: episode 37 but I rewrote the other half.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day in Cappy Town and a certain Pink star warrior is happily enjoying some watermelons in the watermelon patch. Meanwhile, something lurks in the bushes.

"Just keep eating as much as you want." says a blue penguin smugly, holding a camera and hiding in the bushes. It seems to be wearing royal clothing.

"We've recorded this evil crime for sure!" says a light purple snail with a dark turquoise shell, holding more recording equipment.

"He's on the move," said the blue penguin once more, "after him!"

"You're not getting away, Kirby!"

"Y-your majesty, please wait a second!"

As the two including the tan-orange colored creatures with a body shape similar to the pink star warrior ran, they dragged a cart labeled channel DDD, leaving trampled watermelons in their path.

They ran and ran, following Kirby all the way back to his home. "What is he doing?" questioned the purple snail,

"He's been sleeping for a while." the blue penguin replied.

"A while as in five hours. Are you still recording?" The snail questioned once more.

"He'll do something bad before long…"

******************************************************

As the sun goes down, lights are set up around Kirby's home.

"Morning already?" tiredly questioned a yellow bird, rubbing its wing against its eyes. "Wh-What?!" exclaimed the bird upon seeing the bright lights placed outside.

"There's no limit to my pursuit of the truth."

******************************************************

"You were being spied on all night?" questioned Tuff, a friend of Kirby.

"Yeah! When I looked out the window I saw those guys pointing their cameras at us." replied Tikorri, "I didn't get any sleep thanks to it!"

"Kirby, did you know that someone was recording you?"

"Poyo" Kirby replied, shaking their head.

"Well," Tuff added, "the people from the village have been gossiping." Tiff replied "What kind of gossip?"

"Dedede's been after Kirby for a while because Kirby did something wrong." Tuff replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Just then, Tiff noticed a flashing light from a tower on Castle Dedede.

-At the castle-

"He's not going to do anything no matter how much you watch." Escargoon complained, "The most he's done was eating those watermelons…"

"If we keep up a steady surveillance," Dedede explained "He's bound to commit a big crime. Let's go!"

"Yes sir…"

******************************************************

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are now walking to the store.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Tuff assure 

"Right." Tuff agreed, "Especially since Kirby's not doing anything wrong." Kirby ran ahead into the store, Tiff and Tuff following closely behind. Allthough, something lurks behind the corner.

Once inside the store the three began to look around. As they were shopping, Kirby notices *Ms.Marigold drop a bag of chips. Kirby then picks up the bag and brings it back to her.

"What is it, Kirby?"Ms.Marigold questioned.

"You dropped this," Tiff explained, Tuff added, "then Kirby picked it up for you."

"Oh, I see." Ms.Marigold said, "Thank you, Kirby! I should reward you then." Once she was done paying, Ms.Marigold handed the bag of chips to Kirby, "Here, a present." Kirby joyfully takes and eats the chips.

Yet again, something lurks outside the window 

******************************************************

"Come again!" Kawasaki exclaimed.

"Hello, Kawasaki!

"Tiff greeted. "Oh, Kirby! You're just in time! Do you want these?" Kawasaki then handed Kirby a plate of dumplings. Kirby quickly took the plate of dumplings from Kawasaki and sat down to eat.

"Is it ok to give him those Kawasaki?" Tiff questioned.

"I made too many by mistake." answered Kawasaki, "I appreciate him eating the extras."

"You're so lucky Kirby!" added Tuff," Good for you!" Unbeknownst to all of them, something, or someone, watches from the window. They then left the restaurant.

"Thanks for giving Kirby a treat!" thanked Tiff. "No problem! Come again!" replied Kawasaki.

"He gets a bag of chips a while ago and then dumplings- Kirby's sure is a lucky guy!" Tuff pointed out.

"Probably because he always does good things for people." added Tiff.

*****************************************************

-Meanwhile, in the basement of castle Dedede-

"Rewind it from this part!"

"Yes sir." Escargoon rewinds the recording.

"Stop." Dedede starts to mess with the recording. "This editing looks strange." Escargoon said in confusion.

"Just watch." Dedede started the edited video. Now, instead of Kirby helping Ms.Marigold, it shows what seems to be Kirby stealing the chips from the store.

"This way it looks like Kirby was stealing food at the convenience store." explained Dedede. "Well done your majesty!"

"This is my invention," Dedede exclaimed, "Montage Theory!"

"History's being made in this studio, isn't it?" Escargoon said slyly.

******************************************************

"This, is Chanel DDD! A new show starts today, Dededewide. We will broadcast a wide range of news, from familiar subjects to supervillain investigations. So…" Escargoon's voice trailed off, "our reporters that were chasing after the atrocious criminal Kirby…witnessed a dreadful sight." The video shows Kirby eating watermelons in the watermelon patch, "The watermelons that the poor farmers put so much work into were greedily devoured.And that's not all. "then the video showed the trail of broken watermelons left by the cart of recording equipment, "The watermelon field itself was also ruined like this"

"So it was Kirby after all." said a Cappy at home, fuming.

"Here's the scene of the crime. So we'll listen to the poor farmer!" Escargoon walks over to the farmer, "Please describe your feelings about this…"

"Huh um, " the farmer looked for something to say, "I'm protesting because Kirby's become such a problem."

"However, this wasn't the last of Kirby's crimes! Roll the footage! Our reporting team has kept a close eye on Kirby!" the video shows what seems to be Kirby stealing a bag of chips at the store,"At last, we were successful in photographing the site of his second crime. It was at Tago's convenience store. The owner of the greatly damage convenience store has made a tearful plea to our reporting team! Does Kirby come here often?

"Well, occasionally he-"Escargoon interrupted, ''Occasionally he shoplifts?!"

"Which reminds me," Tago continued,"I always see him wandering around in the snack aisle-" Escargoon interrupted once more "wandering around, looking for things to steal?!" "Um, maybe…" Tago's voice trailed off.

"Kirby's crimes still didn't stop here. Our reporter team caught the moment where Kirby was found eating for free!" now the video shows what looks Kirby stealing a plate of dumplings from Kawasaki's restaurant, eating it, then happily skipping away.

"Now that's the perfect crime!" Chief Bookem cried. Just then, Dedede, Escargoon, and some Waddle Dees burst in with recording equipment. "On the spot interview!" Escargoon shouted.

"You're center stage!" Dedede added pointing the camera to the person in question. Bookem looked at the camera, looked to tv, then back again and waved. "How do you feel when you see Kirby's heinous crimes?" questioned Escargoon, holding the mic close to Bookem.

"Um…" Bookem started, "It's absolutely inexcusable!" From afar, Tiff sees the Chanel DDD cart outside of the police department. She runs towards it, Kirby and Tuff following shortly behind. "I won't turn a blind eye to this crime spree!" Bookem shouted in anger, "I should arrest Kirby to keep the peace!"

"That's it from the Police station!"

"Chief!" Tiff raged, "What did you say? What do you mean, you're going to arrest Kirby?" Tiff and Bookem turned to look at Dedede. "This reporting team will seek out Kirby's crime scenes from now on," Dedede explained, "and report on them!" "Dededewide represents love, justice, and the truth!" Escargoon added. "More like lies, injustice, and bad editing! Chief, do you really believe them?"

"Well…Kirby did eat those watermelons…." Tiff shouted "You can't just go off of that! I demand we have a trial!"

"A trial?" Escargoon laughed, "When? And where are you gonna get a defense attorney hm?"

"Tomorrow! And…I don't know but I'll find someone!"

"So it's settled," Dedede confirmed, "tomorrow we'll have a trial, and it will be put on live air!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ms.Marigold is the name I gave to Honey's mom because I am not writing "Honey's mama" multiple times


	2. Chapter 2

"Kabu! There's something I need to ask of you!"

"Oh? Whatever could that be Tiff?"

"Is it possible to send a warp star to someone across the galaxy?"

"Well it could be possible, but what for?"

"I need to send a warp star to anyone who can defend Kirby! And fast, the trial starts tomorrow!"

"Oh? Is that so? I'll send a warp star right away then."

"Wait! Before you do I need to do something." Tiff ties a bag to the warp star, and it flies off to it's next destination. "I hope they come soon…."

*****************************************************

-At the WAA-

It's a warm night at the office and a certain spiky-haired lawyer, with a few others, are closing up shop for the day.

"You know, we haven't had a client in a while." the girl with a robotic necklace said.

"Athena's right. It has been quite a while.." said the spiky-haired lawyer.

"Hey, wouldn't it be great if a client came right now?" said another, they seem to be wearing a magician outfit.

"Trucy, you know that would be practically impossible. " said the one with a cravat, "Wright, how much longer until you're done?"

"I'll be done soon, Edgeworth." Just then, a bright yellow object in the shape of a star rushed through an open window and skidded to a halt.

"What is _that_!" Athena shouted. I

"I don't know, " Phoenix replied, "but it seems to have a bag attached to it." Phoenix opens the bag, takes a letter out and begins to read it.

"Dear whoever receives this letter, it has come to my attention that you have been chosen to defend the star warrior known as Kirby on Planet Popstar. Don't worry, once you arrive I'll show you to the crime scene. This warp star should bring you here quickly, although the warp star can only hold four people. You must hurry, the trial starts tomorrow. Sincerely, Tiff." Once Phoenix is done he looks up. "Well then, if it's really _that_ urgent, I'll have to go."

"We'll come with you." Edgeworth said abruptly, "We can't stay here very long, although people would notice that we're gone…"

"We should go anyway, " Athena argued, "you never know if you need extra help!" and with that, everyone grabbed hold of the star. With everyone on board it spead back out the window it went through, and into the stars.

*****************************************************

-In Cappy Town-

"The trial starts in 5 hours and no one has come!" Tiff moped, "What am I going to do?" just as soon she stopped talking, Tiff sees the warp star land in the forest where Whispy Woods lives. "It's back!" Tiff joyfully exclaimed, running towards the forest.

"How are we even alive??" Phoenix questioned, stumbling off the warp star.

"You!" Tiff hollered once she reached the top of the hill, "You three must be the ones I sent for!"

"Wait, three? What do you mean by three?"

"Guys, where's Edgeworth?" Trucy asked with worry.

"We don't have time to send a search party! The trial starts in 5 hours!" Tiff exclaimed. And so the four made their way to the crime scene.

*****************************************************

"So, where's the defendant?" Athena asked. Tiff replied "Kirby? Luckily he's at home, there's only one jail cell in Cappy town, and it's taken." "Then In that case can we talk to them?"

"Well, Kirby can't really talk…"

"They can't talk?" questioned Trucy.

"Well, of course he can't. He's only a baby."

"Why is a baby going on trial?" questioned Phoenix.

"Well, to make a long story short. Dedede, the King of Dreamland, framed Kirby for stealing and now no one will believe methat he didn't do it!"

*****************************************************

-Meanwhile, in the throne room of Castle Dedede-

"Well, if it isn't the King!" said a mysterious voice, "So, what will it be today? Or, have you came to pay off your debt?"

"We need a prosecutor." Escargoon replied.

"Yeah!" Dedede added, "A real good one so I can finally get rid of that no good Kirby once and for all!"

"Oh? Is that so. Well I have just the thing…" as the mysterious voice began to trail off, the monster transporter began to glow and once it was done it left a monster in its place. The monster was Harpy like with gray hair and the mask and wings of a snowy owl.

"What's that?" questioned Escargoon.

"That's our newest addition, The Demon-Beast Prosecutor: Mynyth!"


	3. Chapter 3

"And here we are, the place where it all started." Tiff declared. 

"A watermelon patch?" Athena questioned.

"Yup," answered Tiff, "Dedede caught Kirby eating the watermelons here and recorded it. So what we need to do first is prove that Kirby didn't cause the wreckage of watermelons!"

"Well there's not much to go by here, it's just watermelons!" Trucy exclaimed.

"You're right, but where…" Tiff's voice trailed off, "I've got it! The TV station room! If Dedede recorded everything, then there should be enough evidence to help Kirby!" 

Phoenix nods, "All right, let's go!"

******************************************************

-In the basement of Castle Dedede-

"So, this is the TV station room?" questioned Trucy, looking around.

"Yup. And if I'm correct, all the evidence we need is right here!" Tiff began to check the footage that was left on the machine. 

"Now all we need to do is take the original version and compare it to the edited version in front of everyone!" Phoenix exclaimed. "Does anyone have a USB drive that we could put this on?" 

"I have one!" Athena shouted, taking a USB drive out of her pocket and handing to Phoenix. Then, Phoenix took the USB drive and placed it in the USB port, allowing Tiff to upload the edited and unedited footage. Once Tiff was done, Trucy took the USB drive and handed it to her adoptive father, 

"Great! Now that we're done we can-" Suddenly, a bell rang.

"Attention everyone! Please make your way to the courtroom for the trial!" Dedede shouted via a loudspeaker.

"Well, I guess we better get going." And so, once again, the four made their way to the courtroom. 

******************************************************

-In the courtroom of Castle Dedede-

  
  


**Defense:** Phoenix Wright, Athena Cykes, Trucy Wright, Tiff, and Tuff

 **Prosecution:** Mynynth, Dedede, and Escargoon

 **Judge:** Mayor Lee Blustergas

 **Defendant:** Kirby

 **Jury:** most of Cappy Town, the waddle dees, General Waddle Doo, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and Tikorri

"Court is now in session!" declared the Mayor who took the role of judge. Mynynth spread their wings to gesture towards the audience, 

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we stand here on the grounds of The legendary star warrior known as Kirby being put on trial for theft and destroying private property." Mynynth's voice was deep, the almost lifeless and emotionless mask made it sound more intimidating then it should.

"Who's that?" questioned Trucy. 

"I think that's the prosecutor," Athena responded. 

"Dedede must have ordered a monster to stand in as a prosecutor!" Tiff added.

"It's strange, they seem so familiar…." Phoenix wondered. 

Meanwhile, the eyes of a familiar knight glow bright green as they look upon the mask “That mask, I’ve seen it before. But where…”

"As for my first witness," Mynynth continued, "I call Escargoon to the stand." Escargoon makes his way to the witness stand. 

**-Witness testimony-**

"I was walking through the farmlands enjoying the sunshine and fresh air at around 3 PM when I saw the horrible watermelon carnage! And who was to blame? Kirby! And then, the next day, I was shopping at Tago's convenience store, and I saw Kirby stealing a bag of chips! That's not all, after that I saw Kirby run into Kawasaki's restaurant, eat an entire plate of dumplings, then leave the restaurant without paying!"

"The defense may begin its cross-examination."

**-Cross-examination-**

|I was walking through the farmlands enjoying the sunshine and fresh air at around 3 PM when I saw the horrible watermelon carnage!|

>|And who was to blame? Kirby!|

|And then, the next day, I was shopping at Tago's convenience store, and I saw Kirby stealing a bag of chips!|

|That's not all, after that I saw Kirby run into Kawasaki's restaurant, eat an entire plate of dumplings, then leave the restaurant without paying!|

  
  


"Hold it! How did you even know it was Kirby? Wouldn't he be long gone by then?"

"Objection! Tisk tisk Mr. Firebird, isn't it obvious? Mr. Escargoon here would have known from the news report."

"Well, then Mr. Wright for that I'll have to give you a penalty!"

"Hold on, I have one more thing I need to add!" Phoenix then took the USB from his pocket and looked around for a moment, "Where should I…there!" He walks over to the tv at the other end of the room that's normally used to show digital evidence and places it into the USB slot. "Escargoon, if I'm correct you said that Kirby made that mess of destroyed watermelons right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Escargoon replied,

"Then how could the watermelons be broken? After all…" Phoenix quickly turns to face the witness stand, 

"Kirby eats the watermelons _whole!_ " the moment Phoenix was done shouting the tv played footage showing Kirby eating watermelons in the watermelon patch, rind and all. 

The entire courtroom gasps, save for the defense bench, and those who knew that Kirby was innocent. "Well that explains that but what about the shoplifting?" The Mayor questioned.

"Well to do that I need to call my first witness, Ms. Marigold, to the stand." Escargoon leaves the witness stand and takes his place behind the prosecutor bench, allowing Ms. Marigold to take his place. 

**-Witness testimony-**

"Yesterday I went to go buy some things from Tago's Convenience Store and saw Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby walk in a few minutes later. Eventually, I went to pay but as I was walking over to the cashier a bag of chips fell out without me noticing, then Kirby-" Dedede cut Ms.Marigold off,

"Then Kirby stole and ate the bag of chips right?!" 

"No no, let me finish. Then Kirby picked up the fallen bag of chips and handed it to me before I could check out. And then I gave Kirby the bag of chips for his act of kindness." 

"And how do we know that you're not lying?" Mynyth asked.

"Well, we know that she isn't lying because more of the evidence lies in the footage!" Phoenix then takes the remote that controls said tv and speeds up the footage for a moment. The video then showed Kirby bringing the fallen bag of chips back to Ms.Marigold and Ms.Marigold giving the bag of chips, Kirby then eats the bag of chips joyously. 

"Well uhh, w-what that plate of Kawasaki's cooking?! Surely Kirby stole that!" Dedede stammered. 

"Well then let's ask the chef! I call Chef Kawasaki to the stand!" Phoenix shouted. Once again, Ms.Marigold leaves the witness stand allowing Kawasaki to take the stand. 

**-Witness testimony-**

"Yesterday I watched as another customer left my shop as Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby walked through the door at almost the exact same time. Earlier that day I accidentally made too many dumplings so I gave them to Kirby for free! Tiff and Tuff still had to pay of course!"

"And is there any evidence to back this up?" the Mayor asked.

"Well indeed there is!" Phoenix quickly turns to the evidence tv once more at the exact same moment the footage of Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby walking into Kawasaki's shop and eating there.

"Well we cleared up that but, who destroyed those watermelons?" a Cappy in the audience shouted.

"Well," Phoenix replied, "on my way here, I noticed something strange on the wheels of the recording equipment cart." Dedede and Escargoon began to worry, what evidence could he possibly have to expose them? "Then, when I got closer, I saw that they were bits and pieces of watermelon seeds and dried watermelon pulp!" the whole courtroom gasps once more, this time including everyone on the defense bench. Except for Phoenix of course. 

"This leaves me to believe that King Dedede of Dreamland was the one to destroy the watermelons!" 

"Objection! Do you have any evidence that _Dedede_ was the one to damage the farmer’s property?" Mynynth slyly said. 

"Evidence?! Oh I've got plenty of evidence for ya!" Tikorri shouted while zooming towards the witness stand then landing carefully on it. "Two nights ago those two behind the prosecutor bench woke me up in the middle of the night with those bright lights! I couldn't even fall back asleep afterward!" 

"It's settled then. I declare that Kirby's verdict, is:”

**“Not Guilty!”**

As the whole courtroom cheered and confetti rained down from the ceiling. Kirby hovered over to Phoenix and gave him a hug, "Poyo, poyo!" 

"What did he say?" asked Tuff, "I think he said 'Thank you Mr.Wright!'" answered Tiff. 

Meanwhile, at the prosecutor bench, Dedede stomped on his hat in frustration. "Kirby's not getting out of this one too easily!"

"Mynyth, go get Kirby."

"As you wish, your Majesty."

~|[ C-R-O-W-N-E-D Melody KirbyStarAllies ](https://youtu.be/Yz9LmS24Rrw)|~

In one swift motion, Mynyth begins to soar through the air and towards Kirby. 

"What was that?"

"Look out!"

"Everyone, run!" 

Everyone in the area runs to get away from the quickly approaching harpy. All except for Kirby, who only narrowly dodged Mynyth's sharp talons. Mynyth realizes that he missed his prey and turns around to try again, missing once more. Mynyth then tries a different attack. 

With a shout, a fourth of Mynyth's feathers on the inside of each wing turns to metal and shoots out at Kirby, who quickly dodged it.

"Kirby, inhale it!" Tiff shouts. Upon hearing this, Kirby uses his inhale ability on the metal feathers and transforms into cutter Kirby. 

"How did he do that?" asked Athena.

"Kirby has the ability to copy whatever he eats!" 

Athena then asked another question, "Then which Kirby is that?" 

"That is cutter Kirby, he defeats his enemies with the blade attached to his cap." answered Meta Knight, “And now that I've seen it up close, now I remember the mask’s origin.”

Tiff looks towards the knight, “What do you mean by that Meta Knight?” The eyes of the masked knight glow green once more.

~|[ Deltarune OST - Before the Story ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrFdxwiXN8Y)|~

“Long ago, a powerful sorcerer going by the name of Mynyth was known for making masks with strange enchantments. Their most known creation being a mask that cursed the wearer to lose their free will and become a harpy like monster with the ability to turn their feathers into solid metal to attack. 

The GSA held on to it for a while until it mysteriously disappeared one day. Meaning NME must have got a hold of it somehow.”

~|Deltarune OST - Before the Story[fades out|~

After Meta Knight finishes talking, Tiff looks back over to Mynynth “Wait, if this person became a monster because of the curse, why would they be a prosecutor?”

Phoenix mutters something to himself for a few minutes before Tuff asks him something.

"Uh, Mr. Wright? You've been standing there muttering to yourself for a while now, do you have something to say?"

"Well, I do, but it's a bit of a long shot."

"And what would that be?"

"I think," Phoenix looks over to where Kirby and Mynynth continue to clash, 

"Mynynth is Edgeworth."

  
  


~|[ C-R-O-W-N-E-D Melody KirbyStarAllies ](https://youtu.be/XjJRP3PcMkU)|~

  
  


Mynyth prepares to fire more feather blades at Kirby, but, before he can do so, Kirby throws his cutter boomerang at Mynyth who then counters by shooting the feather blades at the metal boomerang, reflecting it back towards Kirby, who catches it before it can harm him.

"So Mynynth being Edgeworth huh? What makes you think that?" asks Tikkori.

"Well earlier Edgeworth mysteriously disappeared from the star we rode on, and now this monster that sounds, looks, and sort of acts like him shows up. As I said, it's kind of a long shot."

Meta Knight's eyes begin to glow bright red, "So are you saying that NME has kidnapped your friend and turned them into a monster by using the mask?"

"Well, yes. And if that's the case then how do we break the curse?"

"Well," Meta Knight's eyes change from red to green, "If I can remember correctly, the only way to break the curse is to break the mask."

"So, to break the curse you must break the mask. Tiff, could you possibly get Kirby to aim for the mask?"

Tiff nods in confirmation and tells Kirby to aim for the mask. 

Upon hearing this Kirby uses final cutter, once again Mynyth counters. This time he turns his entire wing into metal and uses Kirby's position to his advantage, sending Kirby sailing backward. Kirby flies back, painfully hits the wall, then slowly slides down. Causing him to spit out the feather blade, and lose the blade copy ability. 

-|C-R-O-W-N-E-D Melody KirbyStarAllies]fades out|-

" _Oh no, Kirby's in danger!"_ Tiff thinks, " _There's got to be something he can copy…_ " Tiff looks around for a moment, then sees Phoenix's badge,” _Wait!_ _If that badge has a pin then Kirby can become needle Kirby!"_ Tiff turns to Phoenix, "Mr. Wright, I need to borrow your badge!" "

Alright but what for?" Phoenix unpins his badge and hands it to Tiff.

"You'll see! Kirby! Inhale it!" Tiff throws the badge to Kirby who gets up to inhale the thrown badge and begins to transform once more. 

However, this time, the transformation is a bit..different.

"That isn't needle Kirby...Meta Knight, which copy ability is that?" 

"Hmmm…" Meta Knight thinks for a moment, "I've never seen that copy ability before."

"That's strange, that Kirby kind of looks like, me…" Phoenix says, pointing at Kirby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long..you probably thought I didn't want to continue this fic, huh? Well, you're wrong, because here's chapter 3. yeah don't expect the next chapter to come out any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ms.Marigold is the name I gave to Honey's mom because I am not writing "Honey's mama" multiple times


End file.
